


Pet Names

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), DEC 02 - Endearment Terms, M/M, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: Baz tries out some pet names.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Pet Names

“Snow.”

“Mm?” I’m dozing on Baz’s lap. He’s running his fingers through my curls, and the steady rhythm hypnotizes me.

We’re on my sofa. I’m on my belly with my head cushioned on his thigh, my face towards his knee. I’ll have marks on my face when I get up.

“Simon.”

“ _What?_ ” I sling my arm around his shins and tuck my fingers behind his knee. I refuse to open my eyes.

His fingers still on my scalp. “Darling _._ ” Warmth tingles down my spine, and I smile. But I will _not_ open my eyes.

Instead I ignore him.

“Love.”

I don’t know what he’s on about, but I can’t help the smile creeping across my face. The _wanker_. I wish he would go back to playing with my hair.

He bends, and I can feel his breath ghosting over my ear. I try not to shiver. “Baby _._ ”

I feel my face pulling downward into a frown, and I start to wonder why, when a whine slips out of me. _Oh,_ I’m _pouting_.

I can practically feel his smirk. And imagining him in a full on gloat makes my belly burn with pleasure. I hear the smugness in his voice when he repeats, “ _Baby_.”

“Bugger off.” I won’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction for a second time. But I can’t keep the corners of my mouth from turning up.

One of his hands slips from my hair, caresses my neck. My shoulder. Then he drags his fingers down my backbone and rubs his thumb over the join of one of my wings, between my shoulder blades. _Fuck me._ I think he knows what this does to me. He touches the membrane of the wing, and I try not to react.

He rubs the flesh lightly between his thumb and forefinger, his palm folding around the edge. And he leans down again and whispers, his breath warm in my ear.

_“Kitten.”_

It’s not long at all before I’m kissing him into the couch, pulling at his buttons. 


End file.
